conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język apat
Język apat - stworzony w XIX w. język, jeden z języków urzędowych Konfederacji Peru-Boliwijskiej. Alfabet a e o u i t k p s f r l x (pisownia zgodna z IPA) Budowa Wyrazy buduje się w sposób hierarchiczny, na zmianę z elementów * a e o u i ra re ro ru ri la le lo lu li * t k p s f rt rk rp rs rf lt lk lp ls lf x ma szczególne znaczenie. Podstawą są rzeczowniki. Liczbę mnogą tworzy się dodając -ax po spółgłoskach i -rx po samogłoskach. Jednocześnie jest ona podstawą do tworzenia wyrazów pochodnych: * -a oznacza czasownik (w bezokoliczniku) ** -at - czas teraźniejszy ** -ak - czas przeszły ** -ap - czas przyszły ** -as - tryb rozkazujący ** -af - tryb przypuszczający * -e - przymiotnik * -o - przysłówek * xat - ja * xak - ty * xap - on, ten * xas - ona, ta * xaf - ono, to * xa... - inne zaimki * xatax - my * xataxe - mój * xataxex - nasz * itp. * xe... - przyimki * xot - i * xok - lub * xo... - inne spójniki * xut - tak * xuk - nie * xup - czy * xu... - inne partykuły * xi, xit... xif - wykrzykniki * xirt... - zarezerwowane * xli - 0 * xra - 1 * xre - 2 * xro - 3 * xru - 4 * xri - 5 * xla - 6 * xle - 7 * xlo - 8 * xlu - 9 * xra xli - 10 * xra xre xro - 123 Przykłady słów: * a - twór duchowy ** at - Bóg ** ak - anioł ** ap - pojęcie abstrakcyjne *** apa - język (mowa) (aparxa - mówić) **** apat - język apat **** apak - język romański **** apap - język grecki **** apas - język germański **** apaf - język słowiański **** apart - język celtycki **** apark - inny język indoeuropejski * e - twór materialny ** et - człowiek *** eta - człowiek Homo sapiens *** ete - neandertalczyk jako człowiek - często używane *** eto - Homo erectus jako człowiek *** itp. ** ek - zwierzę *** eka - ssak **** ekat - małpa ***** ekata - człowiekowaty ****** ekatat - Homo sapiens jako zwierzę - używane tylko jako wyzwisko i w szczególnych sytuacjach ****** ekatak - Homo erectus jako zwierzę ****** ekatap - Homo habilis jako zwierzę ****** ekatas - australopitek jako zwierzę ***** ekate - małpa człekokształtna ***** ekato - małpa wąskonosa ***** ekatu - małpa szerokonosa **** ekak - ssak drapieżny ***** ekaka - psowaty ***** ekake - kotowaty **** ekap - ssak kopytny ***** ekapa - koniowaty *** eke - ptak *** eko - gad *** eku - płaz **** ekut - płaz bezogoniasty **** ekuk - płaz ogoniasty **** ekup - płaz beznogi *** eki - ryba *** ekra - stawonóg *** ekre - mięczak ** ep - roślina ** es - przedmiot martwy Kategoria:Konfederacja Peru-Boliwijska Apat Kategoria:Języki międzynarodowe i logiczne